Something's Gotta Give
by DeviousDomi
Summary: Casey is tired of being the other woman. She's tired of not getting what she wants. Something is going to change. For better or for worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD. I know it's depressing, but we have to live with the facts.**

**A/N: So, random idea popped into my head. Lets see how this goes shall we? **

* * *

><p>Casey never wanted it to be like this. She wanted all or nothing. She hated being the homewrecker. But that's the only way she could get what she wanted, and she had went so long ignoring what she wanted. So many years, and so much heartbreak. She couldn't take it anymore. Seeing him with all those girls, knowing they had what she could never have. She just wanted a taste. A small taste. But things had gone too far. They were sneaking around, acting like things were normal. Things would never be normal with them.<p>

"Hey there," Derek rolled over to see Casey wide awake staring at the TV.

"It's time for you to go, before Oliva gets worried," she said without any feeling.

She hated when he left, it just reminded her of how wrong what they was doing actally was. She hated going behind his wife's back. She was a nice girl, they were actually close friends in college. That's how her and Derek met. Now she felt horrible betraying her friend.

"Oh shit," Derek saw the time on the alarm clock. It was past two in the morning.

He jumped up and pulled on his boxers. Casey watched as he pulled on clothes, admiring his body, whishing it was all hers. She knew it never would be, but she couldn't help but fantasize.

"Bye," she whispered as he left. They never said goodbye. It was like they would actually be doing something wrong. If they never said bye, it never happened.

Casey knew she wouldn't get any sleep that night. She never did when he came over. Nothing on the TV would hold her interest. This was the routine. He came over, they hooked up, he passed out, she waited an hour or two then woke him up. After he left she would make her some food. It was EasyMac tonight, her usual for Derek nights. As usual, in the middle of eating she would feel sick, dump out the food and clean.

She liked cleaning. It took her mind off of stuff she didn't want to think about. She would clean her entire appartment. Top to bottom it would be sparkling clean. She would finally get done at daybreak.

This was her que to jump in the shower and wash off all her dirty feelings from the night before. She wouldn't leave any trace of him on her. Except for the bruises he left on her boobs. She liked that he chose that spot, they were easy to hide. After the shower she would get ready and go to work.

Work was normal. As usual. Nobody knew of her secret late night rompes with her step brother. But what nobody knew was it was killing her inside. Each and ever time she saw him a piece of her left with him. He was slowly stealing the heart he had long since layed clame on. How had things come to this? She didn't like it, and she decided that it was going to have to change. One way or the other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I could leave this as a one-shot, but I think I got more in me for this. What do you guys think? Do you want more?**

**~Domi~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD. Or pants that fit me anymore.**

**A/N: I decided to continue this! Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and asked for more. :) You guys rock!**

* * *

><p>"We need to talk," Casey said one night after they had got done having some very steamy sex. It had taken her a little while to catch her breath, and she decided now was the time.<p>

"Oh god, you make it sound like we're in a relationship or something," Derek whined as he pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Exactly," Casey tried to pull away a little bit, but not too much. She didn't want him to notice. But he did. He always noticed. "I know we're not in a relationship, but we have one going on. And I can't keep being the other woman."

"What do you want me to do Casey?" Derek was getting a bit upset. "I can't leave my wife! We can't be together, what would everyone think? You're my step sister for crying out loud!"

"I know that Derek!" Casey was beyond upset now. She didn't expect him to act like this. "But I can't keep going like this! Keeping it all a secret, knowing that I can never have all of you. It hurts Derek, and I'm tired of it. I can't do it anymore."

"Then maybe we should stop," he said. He kept his face hard as stone, not wanting to show any emotion. "We can end this now before things get worse and save everyone from getting hurt."

"So what? I was just collateral damage for your fun? As long as I'm the only one that gets hurt it's okay, huh?" Casey was pissed off. Everything he said was just getting at her nerves.

"You're not the only getting hurt, I am too," Derek admitted. Casey scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Don't do that, you don't know how I feel!"

"Whatever Derek, I was just another piece of ass for you wasn't I?" Casey was just trying to push him away now. She wanted to be mad so that way it wouldn't hurt as much.

"Whatever Casey," Derek said as he got up and pulled on his clothes. "Believe what you want. Have a good life."

"I will, and it will be fantastic without you!" she spat at him.

"Goodbye."

Her heart broke at that one word. It was over. Whatever they had together was really over now. She buried her face in her pillows as she let the tears flow. She loved him, she hated to admit it, but it was true. She couldn't believe it was over that easily. She wanted him back. Wanted him asleep beside her, wanted him to wrap his arms around her just one more time. But it would never happen because it was all over.

But she was going to get her revenge. Oh yes she was.

The next morning she got ready and headed to work. The entire time she was planning her scheme. She knew it was a bitchy thing to do, and very wrong. But she just had to do it. She couldn't just let him go and not take any consiquences for his actions.

After work she made her way over to their appartment. She knocked on the door and waited for Olivia to open the door. She knew Derek was at work, and she would be home.

"Oh, hello Casey. I wasn't expecting you," Olivia greeted. "Come on it."

"Thank you, I'm sorry about not calling ahead, I just needed to talk to you," Casey said. She didn't want to hurt one of her best friends, but she knew she had to. She knew that Olivia would be more hurt if she found out later by someone else.

"I needed to talk to you too, how funny," Olivia said, offering Casey a seat on the plush white couch. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Um, no thanks," Casey smiled. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I haven't told anybody yet," Olivia had a giant smile on her face, making Casey's stomach turn. She knew that the news couldn't be good for her. Not at all. "I wanted you, my best friend, to be the first person to know."

"What is it?" Casey faked excitement for the woman next to her. It hurt to hear her call her her best friend. She liked her, yes, but she envied what she had. She couldn't fully be friends with her.

"I'm pregnant!" Olivia beamed. Casey's heart dropped. She couldn't tell her, not now. She couldn't ruine the family now. She was going to have to live with her guilt all by herself. If Derek wanted her to know he would tell her.

"That's fantastic!" Casey quickly recovered from her shock and gave the woman a hug. She envied what she had even more now. What was she going to do?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep. Did you expect that? More surprises coming up. Hope you liked it. :D Review and tell me what your guess is as to what will happen next. *is devious***

**~Domi~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD. But I am getting my laptop back tonight since it's fixed!**

**A/N: You readers/reviewers are amazing. :D Oh, and if you read any of my OLD stories that need to be updated, that will happen SOON! My laptop is fixed, so I can get in there and upload stuff. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>Casey celebrated with her friend, and decided that things were better left unsaid. She went home and had herself a good cry. Now she could never have Derek in any way. Ever.<p>

She waited for the calls from her family. None of them knew that Derek and Casey even spoke to each other. As far as they knew they avoided each other like the plague. Her mom called around eight that night to tell her the news. Casey acted excited again. She talked to everyone in the family, telling them how she's been and catching up since the call she got last week.

After the phone call Casey grabbed a big tub of ice cream she kept in her fridge for special occasions and turned on The Notebook and had herself a pitty party. She decided she had to let it all go and move on. She couldn't stay stuck on Derek forever. He had a family now, and she needed to find one too. That was her goal, to find a decent, respectable guy, and marry him.

Over the next week Casey didn't talk to Derek or Olivia. She had turned down planning the baby shower for a reason. She continued on her life as normal, but she noticed some things were odd. Like how her breasts were now a bit tinder. It was probably due to the sudden lack of sex, she assumed. But she was also extremely tired. She blamed that on working more than usual to keep her mind off of things. Dismissing some tell-tale signals she went on with her life.

It wasn't until a week after that she became a bit worries. Her period was late. She had never been late before. She could plan to the T when her period would come. She decided to dismiss it once again on lack of sex and assumed that it would came within the next week. If not then she could freak out.

A week later she was at the drug store down the street from her apartment. She had on a hoddie and loose fitting jeans pared with her chucks. She had at least ten differnet pregnancy tests in hand. She had to be sure. She didn't want it to be positive, but yet again she did. If she was pregnant, there was no doubt it was Derek's. He was the only guy she had slept with in the past six months. She wanted to have a claim to him, but knew she could never tell him. How could he handle having two kids at once? It was beyond messed up. That's why she hoped it was negative and something was just up with her body.

She went straight home and peed on one stick after another. She had been holding it for the past hour, knowing she would need a lot. Out of ten, eight were positive. She had no idea what to do. She couldn't tell Derek. Never could she tell him. And what would she tell her parents? That she had an irresopnsible one night stand with a stranger she can't track down? She decided that first she needed to call the doctor and make sure the little stick with pink lines and smiley faces were right.

She called her normal doctor and scheduled an appointment for a few days later. In the meantime she researched stuff on the internet. They all kept telling her the same thing: morning sickness. But she hadn't had any. She clinged to that shred of hope that she wasn't pregnant. She didn't dare tell anybody. Not even Emily when she called.

Finally the day of her doctor appointment came. She sat in the waiting room nervously. She was so afraid of what was going to happen within the next hour. Finally a nurse called her back and asked her the usual questions. She answered them and waited for the doctor to come in. Finally a man in a white coat holding a clip board entered.

"Hello Mrs. McDonald, I'm Dr. Mease," the gray haired many smiled. "What are you here for today?"

"Um, a pregnancy test," she said in barely a whisper.

"Okay, have you taken any at home?"

"Ten of them a few days ago. Eight were positive," she told him.

"Okay then, well when was the day of your last menastrul period?"

The questions went on and on, and finally she had to pee in a cup. Five mintes after that the nurse brought in a little square pregnancy test to her and the doctor. They had been discussing options if it were positive, which he said was most likely the case.

"Congralations, you're going to have a baby!" the nurse smiled. Casey went pale. What was she going to do?

"Now Mrs. McDonald, we can give you all of this information," Dr, Mease handed over a folder full of papers. "There are different resources in there to help you with whatever decision you make, and also some numbers for people you can talk to. Now I'm going to give you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins, and you have a wonderful day," he told her before handing her a white peice of paper with sloppy handwriting on it and walking out.

"Um, is this it?" Casey asked the nurse who was still standing there.

"Yes dear, unless you want the test. Some women want to take it as a momento," the lady smiled.

"No thanks," Casey smiled. She was in shock. This was really happening. She wasn't sure how she managed to get from the room out to her car, but she did it and drove all the way back to her appartment, her head realing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, so that's my devious plan. Oh, and I'm 18 weeks pregnant today! And I NEVER had morning sickness (which lasts all day for some women) and I felt so lucky. There's only about 10% of women who never have it. And I find out if it's a boy or girl Thursday. I'm super excited. What do you think of it? Do you think she should keep the baby, put it up for adoption, or "take care of it" *shudders* as some say. Reviews are always welcome. Hope you enjoyed this!**

**~Domi~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been forever, and that this is short. Please forgive me, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>That night Casey sat at home, wondering what she was going to do. She weighed her options, but nothing seemed good enough. Keep the baby? How would she explain the father? Adoption? She couldn't go without seeing her child, she had always wanted to be a mother. Abortion? She didn't think she could bring herself to go thorough with it. She only had the option to keep the baby and raise it. Sure, it would be a daunting task, but she could do it. She had always been good with kids. But what to do about Derek?<p>

Casey had long decided that she wasn't going to tell him. She didn't want to ruin his family, she didn't want to be the home wrecker she knew she was. She would just say that it was some other guy she'd had a one night stand with, that would make things easier. She wouldn't have to worry about messing up Derek's life, and she could have her little baby all to herself.

She decided she needed to tell her family the news. She picked up the phone and dialed the familiar number. Her mother picked up on the second ring. They talked about how their days had been first, then she told her the dreaded news. Of course her mother was shocked, but supportive. She asked her not to tell Derek yet, and to make sure nobody else did either. Her mom agreed and then they said their goodbyes.

After the phone call Casey decided that she needed to sleep, if she even could. Her mind was running a mile a minute, and it was quite distracting. How was Derek going to react when he eventually found out? Would he know it was his or believe her cover story? She knew that what was coming ahead of her was going to be super hard, and she hoped she had the strength to handle it all.

The next few weeks went by roughly. The morning sickness eventually came, and she couldn't hide it from her boss. Of course she was surprised, and told her that if she needed anything to just ask. She made a trip to she her family, they all congratulated her and were supportive. They told her of Derek's baby news as well. She acted like she hadn't known and acted happy even though it tore her apart in every way.

It pained her that her child would never have a father, while it's sibling would get all of Derek's love and attention. She hated that she couldn't be with Derek. And most of all she hated herself for what she had done. Not the fact that she was pregnant, she would never hate her child. It was what she was bringing the child into.

She made all the required appointments and attended each doctors visit with a smile on her face. It was a fake smile, one that hurt her a little more every time she put it on. She wondered if anyone could see through it, and prayed that no one could.

Finally, when Casey was about three months into her pregnancy she ran into Derek on the street. Literally. Neither had been paying attention to where they were going, and he had knocked her down. After helping her up and apologizing they both realized who the other was. She froze, he was the one thing she had been avoiding. He smiled, until he noticed her protruding stomach. They stared at each other for a minute before Casey finally spoke.

"Hi," It wasn't the most articulate thing she could have said, but it was all she could manage.

"Um, I think we need to talk," he responded. "Now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts?**

**~Domi~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD.**

**A/N: I know that it's been ages, but life is crazy. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this. :)**

* * *

><p>Derek had pulled Casey into a Starbucks against her will. She knew he knew, and she was prepared to lie her ass off. She had been planning for it in the past months. She couldn't ruin Derek's relationship anymore than she already had.<p>

"What the hell Casey!" Derek said, "Why haven't you told me?"

"Because it's none of your business," she tried to sound disgusted with him, and it wasn't hard. Sure she was mainly disgusted with herself, but also with the man in front of her. As the saying goes, it takes two to tango, and boy did they tango.

"What do you mean it's none of my business? It's mine, isn't it?" he gestured to her stomach, his face was white as a sheet. She could only imagine what was running through his mind at the moment.

"No, it was a guy I met at the bar. I can't even remember his name," she began lying her way through the whole mess.

"Don't feed me that bullshit, you're as big as Olivia."

Casey was silent for a minute. She didn't want to think about Olivia with Derek and their perfect little family. It made her sick to her stomach, knowing she would never have what they had. It wasn't fare, she was supposed to be the one that grew up to have the perfect family with the perfect home, she had done everything right. But no, she screwed up once and look what happens, yet Derek always gets everything. She wanted to break out in tears right there in the middle of the bistro, and nearly did, but she stopped herself. "It happened right after we stopped seeing each other. I guess I was just upset and I wasn't thinking," Casey piled on one lie after another, everything Derek said she had an answer for. She'd been preparing herself for this for nearly three months.

By the time Casey was finally get away from Derek she still hadn't convinced him that the baby wasn't his, he was adamant about it, and it pissed her off. He said he would come visit her that weekend and they could talk about things, even though she kept telling him there was nothing to talk about.

That night at home Casey sat on her couch, food and papers from work spread all over the coffee table, when she heard a knock at the door. She thought it was odd since most people just ring the doorbell. There was only one person she knew that ever knocked, and it made her want to flee. She didn't want to see him again, and she was hoping that he would at least wait until the weekend like he had said.

"Go away," Casey said as she looked through the peep hole at Derek.

"Let me in," there was a short pause before he said, "please?"

"Fine," Casey unlocked the door and let Derek into her apartment.

It was the first time he had been there in months, and it felt odd to Casey to have him there. It brought back memories she didn't want to have. She wish she could erase everything that happened. She hated that she had screwed up, she hated what he did to her. Being close to him was like some kind of evil punishment.

"We need to talk," Derek brushed a piece of hair from in front of her face. She hated it, she hated how he could seem so sweet. She hated how she knew he was going to go home and act like nothing happened between them.

"Please Derek, I don't want to do this," Casey held back the tears that were on the verge of falling, if she blinked they'd spill down her face.

"You need to, we have to get everything straightened out. I can fix things," he told her, and she wanted to believe him, but she couldn't. She couldn't let herself go anymore, she had to start being responsible for her actions.

"No, I have to do this, I don't want to mess things up for you. Just pretend like you never saw me, we can just act like nothing ever happened, that's what you would want right?"

"Casey, Princess," she froze as he called her the old nickname. She hadn't heard it since they were in college. "our child deserves a father just as much as mine and Olivia's. It's my fault that this happened, I ruined everything for you."

"How are you supposed to fix it? Are you going to tell Olivia? Do you think she'll stay with you? What about our family? What about everyone we know? What are they going to think?" Casey voiced all the worries that helped her make her decision.

"I don't give a fuck what they think," Derek told her. "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that you and the baby are taken care of."

After a long pause Casey finally said, "thank you," and kissed Derek on the cheek.

He caught her and pulled her in for a full on kiss. One thing led to another and soon they were in the bed room, doing what Casey had sworn to never do with Derek again. But the truth was, it was exactly what she needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are encouraged!**

**~Domi~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been ages. Having a baby kinds makes life pretty crazy. Anywho, I really do hope you enjoy this, and all the crazy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Casey woke to Derek beside her. It was odd, she wasn't used to someone in her bed in the mornings, but it felt quite nice. She wished this is how it could really be. She wanted to lay there with him until they were too hungry to bare and then get up and fix them breakfast, but she knew it couldn't happen. Even if he did tell Olivia and she left, he would never want to be with her. If he did, why hadn't he chosen her in the first place? How was she supposed to live with herself? If he and Olivia split up then she would have to live with herself knowing that she had split them up. She couldn't let him do that.<p>

"Morning Princess," Derek had woken up and rolled over to kiss her.

"Derek, I can't do this," she told him.

"Do what?" he gave her a strange look.

"Let you tell Olivia about the baby and split you guys up. I can't live with myself knowing that I've done that."

"Well what do you want? I can't do it all Casey, I'm not perfect. Just tell me what you want."

"I don't know what I want!" Casey burst out in tears.

"Why are you crying?" Derek was so confused about what was going on.

"I don't know!" Casey sobbed.

Derek didn't know what to do. He tried to comfort her by putting an arm around her, but she shrugged it off. He tried rubbing her back, but she shrugged that off too. Finally she stopped crying while Derek sat there looking lost.

"I'm sorry," Casey wiped the tears away from her face.

"It's okay," he told her. He just didn't want her to start crying again.

"I really don't know what I want. I need some time to think things over," she explained to him. "Just don't tell Olivia, and we'll figure something out."

"Um, okay."

"Can you please just go for now? I'll call you sometime."

"Yeah," Derek stood up and got dressed. He gave her a peck on the cheek before leaving.

The entire time Casey sat there on the bed, holding back another set of tears. Once she heard the door shut and knew that he was gone she let them out. She was so confused. She really did want to be with Derek and for their child to have a happy family. But she knew that could never happen because he was having another baby with Olivia. Things would never be easy or simple.

She hated Derek for what had happened, she wish that he would have taken the higher road in the beginning. She was mad at herself for giving in to his advances. She should have known better, but she was living in the moment.

* * *

><p>It took Casey a week to call Derek. She had at least 20 missed calls from him, and ten voice mails. All of them asking how she was and if she needed anything. She had come to a decision, and he needed to know.<p>

"Casey?" Derek answered in a whisper.

"Yeah, it's me. I just wanted to let you know that I don't want you to be involved. I can do this by myself. Please lose my number and we will only associate at family things. Bye." she hung up and burst out in tears as she blocked his number.

She couldn't believe what she had just done. She had just shut Derek out of her life. She figured that she would tell her child the same story she had told everybody else about the father. She would act like nothing had ever happened between her and Derek.

She was mad at him for the week before. She had almost gotten over him and then he showed back up, toyed with her heart and left. Sure she had asked him to leave, she had been the one to shut him out. But he was the one that had gotten married, he was the one that had messed around with her.

She didn't want to think what might had happened if he had told his wife about her and the baby. Maybe she would have left, if she was lucky. But she knew Olivia, and she knew that she would have wanted to work things out with Derek. She wouldn't have given him up that easy.

This was something she was going to have to live with and get over. She didn't know how hard it was going to be to see Derek at family gatherings and to see him and the baby together. She figured it would tear her apart, but it was something she would deal with when it came to it. She could do this, she was strong. She would show Derek that she didn't need him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Should Casey be upset with Derek and blame it all on him, or should she take responsibility for her actions? Hmmmm?**

**-Domi**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD. Or my friend...just the character that I made her into. I love you Chaley, if you ever read this. Which you probably won't because you don't even watch LWD. And you don't even read fanfic.**

**A/N: Just a note, one of my best friend's name is Chaley. She is very much like the character in this (and possibly future) chapters. Also, a lot of what Casey goes through with her labor was what I went through. The contractions, checking my cervix (very uncomfy as you will read), dilating, water breaking, epidural, and actually giving birth, which will all play out in this and the next chapter. P.S. I almost made this a tragedy and made her lose the baby. But I'm not in that kind of mood, and would make myself feel horrible writing it. So enjoy!**

**WARNING: A woman is giving birth in this chapter. I'll try not to get too gross with it, but no promises. It's a very beautiful process/outcome. But still very VERY VERY gross. I'm keepin' it real. yo.**

**A/N pt2: Ignore my dorky-ness above.**

* * *

><p>Casey was huge. She was waddling around like a duck, but she couldn't be happier. She was just weeks away from meeting her baby girl. She hadn't seen or heard from Derek in months. She didn't care though, she was over him. At least that's what she told herself.<p>

She was sitting at home that night, just watching TV and eating a chicken bacon swiss sandwich, her most recent craving, when she started feeling pain. It wasn't too bad, it was more pressure than anything, and exactly what her doctor had told her to look out for.

She immediately got out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing down when they happened and for how long. At first they were ten minutes apart, but within an hour they became four minutes apart, and were getting closer. It was time to go to the hospital. But who would take her? After everything she had planned, she hadn't thought who would drive her to the hospital, very un-Casey like of her. She didn't want a cab, no she couldn't have the story she was going to tell her daughter one day to involve getting in the back of a cab. How crazy would that be?

The only person she knew that was close enough was Derek. But she couldn't. She didn't even have his number anymore, even though she had it memorized she wouldn't admit it. Precious minutes started ticking by as she went through the contacts in her phone. Finally she came across Chaley. She was a friend she had met at work, and knew that she could always rely on her. She called her, hoping she would pick up. It was midnight after all.

"Casey? You okay?" Chaley answered.

"I need to go to the hospital. NOW!"

"Okay, okay, I'll be there just give me a few minutes!" Chaley hung up and Casey sat down for a minute.

It wasn't even five minutes later when Chaley showed up at Casey's door, dressed in her cowgirl Pjs and orange OSU slippers. You would have never guessed the girl was from Oklahoma, her accent gave her away the first time she said hello.

"Are you okay? You got everything? Do you need help?" questions poured out of her mouth before Casey could answer them.

"I'm fine, just having contractions. Yes, it's in all these bags, if you would be so kind to help me carry them to your car," Casey said as she picked up the diaper bag and grabbed her house key. Chaley grabbed the duffel bag and backpack and led the way out the door.

The two quickly threw the bags in Chaley's little red car and they sped off to the hospital. Chaley was pacing outside while they checked Casey's cervix to see how far she was dilated. When they let her back in she asked Casey a bazillion more questions.

"I'm dilated at a three and if I get to a four within an hour then I stay," Casey answered, "please calm down, you're stressing me out."

"I'm sorry," Chaley sat down and they waited another thirty minutes, listening to the baby's heartbeat from one of the many monitors that Casey was hooked up to. Finally the nurse came back in, shooed Chaley out, and checked Casey. She thought that it was very uncomfortable how they checked her cervix, why couldn't they invent something that wasn't as big and lumpy as a hand to feel up there? Or at least get a nurse with thinner hands and was more gentle.

"Let me go call the doctor," the nurse said before she left and Chaley came back in.

"I don't care for her much," Casey admitted to her friend.

"Yeah, she seems rather uptight and bitchy," Chaley agreed.

"And she's rough, she's poking and prodding me like I'm some lab rat."

"Do you want me to ask for a different nurse?"

"Um...no, I don't want to seem rude."

"Casey, this is the birth of your child here, you can be as rude, bitchy, and crazy as you want to be!"

Casey laughed at her friend. She was glad she had called her.

"Okay Casey, the doctor said to make you walk. So put on these panties and walk around the hospital until two, and then I will check you again," the nurse handed her some paper thin contraption that she described as panties, unhooked her from her machines, and left the room.

Casey pulled on what the nurse had given her and tied her hospital gown shut as best as she could. Then she and Chaley started walking around the hospital. It was quite creepy at night. Most of it was dark, except for the women's health and surgery departments. Nobody else was around either, except for the rare occasion that you would run into a nurse when you were turning a corner and everybody would jump.

Finally Chaley looked at her phone and announced that they hand ten minutes to get back to women's health. They turned around and went back the way they came. They made it back just in time. Casey had just got comfy in the very uncomfortable hospital bed when the nurse came back in, making her lay back and check her again.

"Well, you're right about at a four, looks like you're staying," she said. "I'm going to get you hooked back up and then you try to get some sleep before the doctor gets in here in a few hours."

The nurse left and Chaley came back in, "Well?"

"I'm staying," Casey told her, "you can go home and get some sleep if you want."

"And leave you alone? Don't think so. Unless your family can get here in the next hour or by some chance your baby daddy shows up then I'm staying here."

"Okay, thank you ," Casey smiled. She couldn't believe that her friend was doing this for her. She hadn't thought that they were that close. Sure, they had lunch together most days, but she never thought she would stay they with her when she was in labor.

"Anytime," Chaley smiled before cuddling up on a little couch.

Casey felt like she had just gotten to sleep when she heard a knock on the door. It was her doctor, bright eyed and bushy tailed at six in the morning.

"Are you ready to have a baby?" Dr. Dietz smiled, her blond hair pulled back.

"Yeah," Casey managed to get out.

"Good, because she's coming. Now I just need you to lay back so I can check you and we might break your water."

"Okay," Casey wasn't paying complete attention. She was still a bit groggy, as the doctor checked her cervix, she was much more gentle than the nurse. Then all of a sudden she felt something warm, lumpy, and very liquid flow out of her. Disgusting.

"There you go, your water is broke and you should really feel your contractions now. When you feel like it's time you can get the epidural. Just ask. And I'll be right over there," she pointed out the window to another part of the building, "so when you're ready I will be here, okay?"

"Yeah," Casey smiled.

The doctor left and Chaley burst out laughing.

"What?"

"You should have seen your face when she broke your water, it was like, UGH!" and Chaley made a horrified and disgusted looking face.

"Well you should have felt it," Casey said, "have you heard from my mom?"

"Yeah, she called just before the doctor came in. She said that they would be here in a few hours and to hold that baby in!"

"Okay, thank you again, I owe you big time," Casey told her.

"Well if I ever end up knocked up and go into labor in the middle of the night then you better be ready to take me to the hospital, fair?"

"Fair."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I stayed up until 3am writing this. I regret nothing. Thoughts? Do you think Derek should show up or should he find out later? Review and answer!**

**-Domi**


End file.
